


Christmas Decorations

by Luthienberen



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, grimm_challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe shows Nick the joy of Christmas decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for antares04a for the Christmas Gift Challenge at grimm_challenge, who requested Nick/Monroe with a winter or Christmas theme. Not beta-read.

Nick wondered why he was doing this. No, that wasn’t quite correct. He knew _why_ , perhaps it was more accurate then to wonder why his hope for damage control was failing miserably?

 

“Okay Nick! Just lift those lights a little more and to the right and it’ll be perfect!”

 

Nick groaned and stretched carefully where he was balanced on the ladder, left hand clinging to the roof edge, while his right now pulled the string of lights more tautly, so that they spread along the roof edge right to the very tip.

 

“I heard that Nick. If you’re so annoyed with doing this, why won’t you let me take over, like every other year?”

 

The hurt in his lover’s voice made Nick wince. He hadn’t wished to offend Monroe, but seriously, must the house look like a star when lit up? He had better answer Monroe.

 

“No way, Monroe, not with your broken arm. I will do whatever you wish, my hope is simply dying for restrained Christmas decorations. _Yes!_ ”

 

The lights were now fixed. Glancing down Nick saw the smile on Monroe’s face, the brown eyes warm with affection.

 

“You’re impossible Nick. Each year I try and convince you of the joy of Christmas and you huff and puff like a Grimm who has lost the Wesen he was hunting.”

 

Nick snorted. “You’ve managed to make me agree to put up the decorations ridiculously early, so that’s a win right Monroe?”

 

Monroe helped him step off the ladder then stood aside as Nick folded it. “True, but how I fell in love with someone so scroogish is beyond me.”

 

“Hey! I don’t think not wanting the living room jam-packed with a, and I have a list in my head Monroe, with: Christmas Tree fit to burst with tinsel, multi-coloured lights, beads, baubles of every imaginable shape, size and design, chocolate, Star, angles and more; then a train set, min-Christmas trees, crackers, _three_ Nativity scenes, celling and wall foldouts, plates of food and there’s more but it’s cold out.”

 

Monroe laughed and reaching out with his good arm, pulled him close. The Blutbad’s warmth sank through Nick and he happily pressed close and together they examined the front of their house.

 

It was a pretty abode, nestled in the woods and was a fairy-tale house come to life. Nick suspected that made them a weird version of Little Red Riding Hood, though he was more like the woodsman and Monroe a friendly wolf.

 

Yet it was theirs and Nick was happier than he had been ever in his life. He was a Grimm living with a Blutbad and together they formed the head of a team of miscellaneous Wesen and humans who fought the bad Wesen – and humans – in the territory of Portland and the surrounding environs.

 

“It’s going to rival the stars in the sky Monroe.”

 

Nick could feel Monroe’s grin from where it was pressed against his head. “Yeah..thanks Nick.”

 

Nick grinned, “Always Monroe.” Yeah, he knew why he had done this and why he had lost in attempting to control the Christmas explosion: if it made Monroe happy and content then Nick was as powerless to say no as the tree was to the pull of the sun.

 

Nick was surprised the sudden loss of Monroe as his love pulled away, only holding him by the arm. Yet when he looked at Monroe in confusion he saw how red his lover’s eyes had become.

 

“Let me thank you properly Nick.”

 

Nick was very grateful in that moment for living alone.

 

\- - -

 

Once inside they were bathed in the green, blue, red, orange and even pink hues of their Christmas tree, all reflecting off the sparkly ornaments hanging in the living room.

 

Monroe tugged him towards the couch.

 

“Huh, Monroe? Aren’t we heading upstairs?”

 

Monroe’s face turned wolfish. “Won’t it be more fun and Christmassy here?”

 

Nick surveyed the area, the sofa was practically a ship moored amid a flood of light, glitter and figurines. If they were too…ah...enthusiastic they’d have interesting injuries to report to Rosalee.

 

However, Monroe was very appealing with his wolfish countenance and the dangerously fun ‘festivities’ planned for the evening. Lust swelled in his belly and Nick sighed, he was useless at saying no to Monroe. He might as well just erase the word from his dictionary when dealing with lover.

 

“Okay, but you’re lying down and I’m doing the work.”

 

Monroe grinned, sharp teeth, resting on his bottom lip, voice a sensual rasp across Nick’s senses, “I’m cool with that.”

 

Smiling, Nick stepped over a statue of Father Christmas, robed in green and holding a staff in one hand and a sack over his shoulder, and leaning up kissed Monroe, relishing the burn of Monroe’s beard on his chin.

 

“Let me free you of your pants.”

 

Sliding down Nick unfastened the button and pulling the material helped Monroe step out of his trousers. Nick didn’t waste a moment and did Monroe’s underwear as well.

 

“Eager huh?”

 

Nick glanced up, cocking an eyebrow, “You’re not?”

 

Monroe laughed, eyes a deep crimson. “Hell yes, check my pants’ pocket.”

 

Rifling through the pocket in question Nick raised an eyebrow at the slim tube he found.

 

“Well, I feel that I was co-coerced to put up the lights while you plotted to have your way with me.”

 

“Indeed Nick. Have to persuade you to hang the lights somehow.”

 

“Bribery is always appreciated.”

 

Standing, Nick shucked his own trousers and underwear, draping both their garments over a tinsel laden coffee table.

 

“Lie on your back Monroe, I want to see how good a ride a wolf is.”

 

The growl that emanated from Monroe caused Nick’s heart to beat faster and his cock to harden.

 

Watching as Monroe eased himself down onto the sofa, Nick uncapped the lube and knelt astride Monroe.

 

The crimson stare penetrated his skin, the desire and love that smouldered in the red depths, igniting a fire underneath his own skin. Eager and not very patient, Nick reached behind and gently probed his entrance. The gel was cool and made him shiver in the hot room.

Ignoring that, Nick pushed against his pucker and managed to slip in a finger. With practised moves he began to wriggle his finger, stretching the tight channel. When he felt the slight give, Nick removed his finger, applied more gel and slid two fingers in.

 

This time Nick closed his eyes as he searched for that place tucked away inside, twisting, enjoying the sensation as his tight muscles enclosed his fingers, slowly easing as he persevered.

 

Ah! Pleasure ripped through Nick and he shuddered. Opening his eyes Nick’s breath caught. Monroe was enraptured by him, wolf face staring up at him, lips drawn back to show a red tongue and sharp teeth. The snarl was primal yet made his belly clench and his blood boil.

 

Dizzy with _want_ , Nick used three fingers, twisting and probing until his channel rippled easily around his digits. Panting, and slick with lubricant, Nick wrenched his fingers free and messily applied more gel to Monroe’s cock.

 

Nick relished the hot flesh in his hand, fingers stroking delicate skin and moaning at the heavy heat of Monroe’s balls as he briefly cupped them.

 

“ _Nick_ ,” Monroe’s growl shook him from his stupor and glancing up Nick was breathless at how alien Monroe appeared. The lights from the tree bathed his face as Monroe shifted slightly, the green haloing his scarlet eyes, making him appear strange yet alluring.

 

_Monroe, you have the best ideas_ Nick thought dazedly as he gripped Monroe’s cock and sank in one swift move.

 

Both their voices were torn from them at the dual sensations of fullness and heat. Trembling, Nick lifted himself and pushed down. The slide and burn of Monroe’s length was glorious and Nick knew that Monroe’s pants and growls signalled his own joy. Nick began a steady pace, relishing as he felt Monroe’s flesh impale him, the thick length stretching him ‘till he felt certain he would burst.

 

Whenever Nick succeeded in getting Monroe’s cock to hit his prostrate, pleasure erupted like sparks and through a growing glimmer of sweet desire and heady lust Nick saw a the living room area as an assorted spread of glitter and movement.

 

The little Father Christmas sat on the mantelpiece swayed back and forth while the numerous clocks, tinsel carefully framing them without touching, ticked away almost merrily. The star on the tree seemed to draw his eyes and reflect the lights on the tree until somehow, impossibly, they captured Monroe’s red gaze even more so his eyes were red pools in a wolf face, dangerous and ready to devour.

 

_Let him._ Overcome, Nick bent and roughly kissed Monroe and with a particular thrust down and twist his insides clenched around Monroe and heat filled him as Monroe howled and came. His own desire spilled between them.

 

Exhausted and complete, Nick weakly eased off Monroe and lay on top of his spent lover, wary of his injured arm.

 

Bathed in multi-coloured lights Nick nestled his head underneath Monroe’s chin and glanced at the array of food and the little train that was still chugging around the snow covered scenery.

 

It was the picture of a happy, peaceful Christmas, something Nick had never truly experienced. Now, cradled within this haven of joy shared with his lover Nick was glad Monroe celebrated early.

 

 

 


End file.
